Darkness at Dawn
by Breezy101
Summary: 17 year old Sabrina had her memory erased from her. She can't remember anything about the day she lost her memory. This is the exact reason why Scabior wants her, why he needs her. Scabior doesn't care who he hurts, as long as he saves his own skin.
1. Awake and Alive

_Darkness at Dawn_

**A/N:**** Hello! This is my very first Fan Fiction ever. I hope you like it! If it is not that great then I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to live with it. I will try and update this story the best I can. I just **_**had**_** to write a story about Scabior, who is probably the best looking Snatcher in the WORLD! This story may be confusing at first, but trust me it gets better! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Harry Potter. All credit for HP goes to J.K Rowling, and her amazing books!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_**Awake and Alive **_

* * *

><p>"Obliviate"<p>

Sabrina Tala's world was fading away before her. She was becoming dazed and confused, as if she were a bird that had accidentally slammed into a window. Her thoughts began to race out of her head, forgetting everything that had just happened. What was happening to her? Then finally everything faded to black.

What seemed like seconds later Sabrina slowly opened her eyes to the sound of footsteps and voices drawing near her. She forced her eyes open and began to look at treetops, that's when she realized she was laying on a leafy forest ground. _What the hell just happened? Where am I? Whose voices are those?_ Many questions began to form in her head, and she saw many blurred figures standing above her.

"We need to take her to the hospital." said a familiar voice.

"Sabrina, Sabrina dear, are you ok?" another strangely familiar voice said to her.

"M-mom?" Sabrina's small voice said. Her blurred vision had now begun to come into clear focus, and she was startled by the fact that her mom, dad, sister, and cousins were all standing around her.

She heard sighs of relief coming from her family whose faces looked completely terrified.

"Oh thank God she's alright." Her Aunt Rebecca said.

"Did I faint?" Sabrina said in a cautious voice.

But from the looks of her family it seemed something far worse had happened to her. Sabrina began to sit up from the dirty forest ground, and saw that around ten police officers were standing around her as well. _Something is defiantly wrong. _She thought.

"Lets get her to the hospital." Somebody finally said.

Once they reached the hospital, the doctors began to perform all different tests on her. The time seemed to fly by quickly. She was in fear and confusion, something was defiantly wrong.

"Mom, what the heck happed to me?" Sabrina asked her mom in a shaky voice as they began to leave the hospital.

"Wow." Her mom sighed. "You really don't remember any of it do you sweetheart?"

"No, honestly I don't know what you're talking about. So…_what happened to me_?"

"Well, you where gone from the campsite for two days. We didn't know where you went. We thought maybe somebody had taken you…" Her mom became choked up with tears, and she had trouble finishing. "Or something much worse, but luckily we found you! We had search parties and everything…"

"Woah-woah, hold up." Sabrina interrupted her mom. "We were camping? And I was…_lost_?"

"Yes darling, our whole family went camping here in Britain."

"We are in Britain…? Cool!" Sabrina had never been to Britain before…well until now. She lived back in California in the United States. Except now wasn't the time to obsess over camping, why the hell couldn't she remember any of this. "And why don't I remember any of this?"

"Oh, the doctor said you simply fainted and hit your head on something hard. Mild case of anesthesia, but they say your memory will return in a couple of days."

"Oh…so, _how did I go missing_?" Sabrina had around a million questions to ask, as they left the hospital and they headed off in taxis.

"Sabrina, I really don't think now is the time for questions. Lets just forget about this whole thing, alright sweetie?" There was a bit of urgency and fear in her mother's voice. Damn it, she wanted her questions answered now! But there was something in her head telling her to just obey her mother, even though she hardly ever obeyed anything anybody told her. Sabrina was very independent, and liked to speak her mind, but something was holding her back from arguing with her mom. "Please, please don't speak of what happened, all of our family want to forget it too. Please."

So what? She was just expected to forget that the whole effing thing that she couldn't remember had ever even happened? _This is crazy!_ _Why do they want to forget this? _She thought to herself. With the respect she had for her mom, she decided that maybe it _was_ best for her to forget this. Her family was acting as if nothing had happened, so what was the point?

And with far too many questions the Tala family got onto a plane and started back home to California.

* * *

><p>Three whole months had passed by since "The Incident," and Sabrina had basically forgotten that her whole "fainting spell" had ever even happened. Her family never mentioned it to anybody, and they never brought it up again. So naturally, she had put it behind her as well. But one thing had always bothered her. The doctor back in Britain had told her that she should have her memory back from "The Incident" in a few days tops, but it had been months now. The most she could remember from that day was waking up on the hard forest floor. <em>Oh well, <em>she thought, _it doesn't even matter_.

Thanksgiving break was coming up in a few days and her and her friends always did something fun for the holidays.

"Solution solved!" said Kendal-Lynn, who was Sabrina's best friend since the 2nd grade.

Kendal-Lynn was talking to Sabrina and their other friends Jessa, and Tori in Spanish class.

"What?" they all answered

"I know where we are going to go on vacation for Thanksgiving! We're going to go to ENGLAND! How freaking awesome is that?" Kendal-Lynn cheered.

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

"What are we going to do there?"

Kendal-Lynn continued, "Where going to go camping! Then were going to go tour London, and also…"

"Woah ,woah, woah, wait!" Sabrina interrupted. "Did you say camping? C'mon you know my mom is sketchy about that." After "The Incident" Sabrina's mom didn't like anything to do with large trees, or leafs. She wanted her to stay as far away from a forest as possible. Obviously Sabrina thought that rule was a load of bull.

"Well…don't tell her about that. Just say that we're going to go tour London and such. Just make something up, you're good at that." Kendal-Lynn said.

"Sabrina, what is it with your mom and camping? You guys used to go camping all the time." Jessa said to her.

"Umm, you know she freaks out about bear attacks." Sabrina lied. She didn't even tell her best friends about "The Incident", she didn't want to freak them out. Besides, she was going to England, no matter what her mom said. She missed the forest, she missed the smell of fresh air, what her mom didn't know wouldn't hurt her. So as she went home from school that day Sabrina told her mom that she and her friends were going to go to Florida. Her mom bought the story thankfully, and as soon as she knew it they were off to England.

* * *

><p>Tori, Jessa, Kendal-Lynn, and Sabrina had a fun plane ride to Britain. They were so excited that they were all in a different country. Then they took a cab to The Swinley Forest. It was remarkably beautiful; Sabrina wondered if this was the place she had camped at when "The Incident" took place.<p>

A blanket of snow had covered the grounds. It looked as if winter had just begun. The girls got out of the cab, and set off into the forest.

"Where's the campground?" Questioned Tori as the four of them began to walk away from the trail, into the forbidden wilderness.

"We pick the campground!" Kendal-Lynn said excitedly.

"Umm, are you sure we are suppose to be going off of the trail?" Jessa said in a worried voice, as the four continued to walk through the snow while avoided some trees.

"Is this legal? And besides its freezing out here!" Said Tori

"Don't they make the trails for a reason? How are we going to find our way back!" Sabrina stated.

"Oh…my…god, stop complaining you three! Its fun to be a bit adventurous sometimes, anyway, nothing bad is going to happen." Began Kendal-Lynn. "If you guys are too chicken to keep up, go back and wait for the taxi! Seriously chill out!" The other three decided that it was a little fun breaking the rules, what could possibly happen? This was their vacation, and they would make the best of it! It was going to be a blast!

Once they found the perfect spot next to a small lake they set up camp. Sadly none of them knew how to put up a tent, so that took around an hour to completely put together. Once they all got settled in, Jessa made a nice warm bonfire, and they all began to roast hotdogs, and marshmallows as the sun turned pink and began to set over the treetops. They were all having so much fun as the sun went down. They were laughing, singing along to songs, gossiping, eating, and telling scary stories all around a nice warm campfire with each other. They didn't even notice the cold ground until it got dark, and the fire began to fade.

Later they all got ready for bed, their tent was surprisingly warm compared to the cold air outside. Sabrina changed into her long sleeved black V-neck, and her school colored sweat bottoms, which were blue and gold. There were two tents set up, one was for sleeping in, and the other was to place all of their belongings. Around midnight Tori and Jessa were fast asleep, it had been a long day. Kendal-Lynn was listening to her Ipod wide-awake, and Sabrina was trying to go to sleep but couldn't.

"Kendal-Lynn?" Sabrina went to inform her friend

She took an ear bud out from her left ear. "Yea?"

"I'm going to go brush my teeth, and walk around for a bit. Be back in five."

"Ok, but its cold outside."

"Oh its fine. Be back." Sabrina unzipped the tent, went and grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste and a bottle of water from her bag. Then she was off. She zipped the tent back up, and then the cold air hit her as she stepped outside. _Damn it's freezing_! She knew she was stupid for not remembering a jacket, but she didn't care at the moment. She walked toward the small lake, which was lit serenely by the moonlight, and hidden from some trees blocking its path. Sabrina began to brush her teeth, and once she had reached the lake she was ready to spit. So she spat in the water, and rinsed her mouth with her water bottle. "Aaa" she let out a sigh of relief from that wonderful feeling of nice fresh, breath.

Sabrina knew she should be getting back to the tent, but the forest was just too beautiful to go back right away. So she sat down on a log right by the lake. She had almost forgotten how much she loved nature, and the beauty of the grand forest. The calming sound of crickets chirping, frogs croaking, and owls hooting made Sabrina close her eyes and hum along to the sweet melody of the forest. Even the freezing cold didn't stop her from enjoying that peaceful moment.

When all seemed well, there was something startling and out of tune from the rhythm of the forest. Her eyes jumped open to the sound of something landing on leaves. Kind of like somebody or something just jumped out of a tree. Something large, not like a raccoon, but something dangerous.

She felt as if she was being hunted. Something was behind her, something only five feet away, something not friendly. She didn't want to turn around, fearing what might be behind her, so she sat there frozen looking at the trees on the other side of the lake...waiting for something bad to happen.

"'Ello beautiful."

_Shit. _The voice that spoke was a man's voice, which had a rhythm to his British accent. It was not an animal, but she knew she was still in trouble. This could not be good. Then the man spoke again.

"Now, we jus' keep on runnin' into each other, luv."

**A/N:**** There you go****! ****What do you think? Hope it wasn't too bad!****Really****hope you liked my first chapter of this story! Sorry if it's a little bit confusing, I promise you'll understand soon. Well obviously Sabrina had her memory erased in the beginning. If there are any tips you can give me, I am open to suggestions! Thanks! I will try and update every chance I get! I hope you liked it! PLEASE review! ~ Breezy101hi**


	2. Night of the Hunter

_Darkness at Dawn_

**A/N:**** First of all, thank you so much for all of the reviews, and comments on this! I really appreciate it! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Harry Potter. All credit for HP goes to J.K Rowling, and her amazing books!**

Chapter 2

_**Night of the Hunter**_

Sabrina was frozen. Not just because it was madly cold outside but because she knew that somebody dangerous was standing only inches behind her. Even though she was only seventeen years old she knew danger when she sensed it.

_Oh my god, this is bad, this is very bad. _She was terrified to turn around, wondering what horrific image she might see. _No, I will not turn around, _she told herself, _it was just my imagination, yea lets go with that. _As much as she told herself that there was nobody behind her, she could still feel the man's presence. What on earth did he mean by, _"Now we just keep on running into each other."_

The serene calming sound of the forest had gone. The crickets stopped chirping, the frogs stopped croaking, and the owls flew away. There was nothing left but the sound of silence.

"Now Sabrina, aren't ya going to be a nice lil' girl and say 'ello back? It is Sabrina, wasn't it?"

Sabrina nearly fainted as the last words left his mouth. _How does he know my name? _Sabrina wasn't able to keep her head turned away for much longer. With caution she turned her head around to look at the owner of the man with the smooth voice.

She observed him quickly. He was very tall. He wore some old black combat boots, dark plaid pants that were nearly skin tight, with a studded black belt around them. He had a dark green vest that looked like it could use a good cleaning, and a black leather coat that had a red band wrapped around his left arm. On top of that he wore a washed out scarf. _What an odd fashion sense._

As she continued to look up at him, her warm dark brown eyes met his piercing ice cold blue ones. His look gave her the chills, his eyes were beautifully stunning but incredibly terrifying. He had long dark brown hair that was really messy. It was all pulled back in a black ribbon. Almost immediately she noticed he had a long red streak of hair that stood out from the rest of the brown mess.

He let out a soft chuckle.

"Of course I know its you, luv. How can I forget?"

Sabrina's eyes widened in fear, she was shocked on how he knew her name. She had never seen him before in her entire life…until now at least.

He began to smirk at her as if he were waiting, just waiting for her to do something.

Then finally, Sabrina knew she needed to do something to get away from him. This man was giving off a bad vibe. She rose to her feet, and ran away from him towards the tent.

Adrenaline rush, the icy cold air whipped her face, moving one foot in front of the other. It was her getaway…or at least that is what she thought. Before she could even run ten feet, somehow the man ended up right in front of her. How was that even possible? He was behind her when she ran from him, and suddenly he was in front of her!

Not able to stop her momentum from running in time, she crashed right into his body.

As she ran into him, he grabbed both of her shoulders, and pinned her against a nearby tree. Her back slammed against the tree, and Sabrina could have sworn she felt her spine crack. She was now deathly terrified of this aggressive stranger.

She let out a scream for help, praying that one of her friends might hear her. Before she was able to scream any more, the man placed his left hand over her mouth as he continued to pin her against the tree.

_Why is he doing this? What is going on? _

The man let out a full on laugh as he kept his voice down so that Sabrina's friends in the tent wouldn't hear what was going on outside.

"See that's the thing, you Muggles can run away from me all you like, but I will always end up in front of you."

_What the hell is a Muggle?_ Was she hearing things right?

Sabrina tried to say something to him, but all she was able to make out was muffled underneath the tight grip around her mouth. He was pressing his hand so hard on her mouth that she was not able to breathe.

She began clawing and scratching his hand that was placed around her mouth.

"Now luv, I promise ta let go, if ya promise not to scream anymore." The man said to her in almost a mocking singsong voice.

She nodded her head fiercely at him. Hoping that if she followed what he said, he would keep his word.

He slowly moved his large hand away from her rosy lips. Sabrina couldn't help but notice a gold ring of a stag on his hand.

Gasping for fresh air a terror awakened inside of her. To make matters worse not only was she was worried for her safety, but she was worried even more about the safety of her friends. This man was not friendly at all, and she didn't know how much harm he was capable of.

He continued to stare her in the eyes when she found her voice to speak up to him. "Wha-what do you want f-from m-me? H-how do you-you know my na-name?" Her voice was uncontrollably shaky as she was fighting back tears.

"Hmph, ya really don' remember anythin', do you princess?"

_PRINCESS?_ Who was he to be calling her princess? If this were a different situation, she would have shouted at him. Sadly it wasn't, this was the real life. She wasn't the one in control, he, this man who was pinning her against a tree, who was holding her against her will had all the power.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about!" she said

"Mmm, well I'd expect tha' ya don't remember anythin', luv." He continued as her looked her in the eyes.

_What does that mean?_

"Huh?" she said

"Wha' I mean is…" but before he was unable to finish his sentence Sabrina's survival instincts began to kick in.

She began attempting to punch him, trying to push him away from her. He then swiftly grabbed both of her flinging arms, and held her by the wrists soon making her arms immobile. To make sure she really wouldn't move from him he pushed himself against her. Pressing his body against hers with such force that the tree behind her felt as if it could have moved.

She was struggling against him trying everything in an attempt to get him off of her. Her attempts were futile, he was too strong.

"Get off of me!"

He laughed a little at this, as if her struggling amused him. He looked at her, his eyes gazing her up and down, taking her in. He smiled.

She was absolutely disgusted by this.

"Luv, you can hit me all you like, but jus' remember that I'm goin' ta get you back fer it." He moved in even closer to her, as he was now crushing her thin 5' 4" body.

Obviously this isn't a very comfortable position to be in, in fact she was in a lot of pain. Too much for comfort, she let out a cry of pain. Unfortunately the man took her scream as a scream for help, so he did what he had to do if she screamed again.

He placed his free hand around her mouth again as he held her wrists in the other.

"Wha' did I say 'bout screamin'?" His voice sounded angry this time, but there was still a hint of softness to this harsh voice. "Now, I'm goin' to give you a choice 'ere, luv."

"You 'ave something very important to me that I need back…So I'm going ta give you two options in wha' you can do."

She shook her head, as she knew that these options he was about to give her would not be a walk in the park.

"You can either have option A which is to give me the item that I need, and ya might leave untouched…or there's option B…" He finished this sentence with a huge smirk across his face.

Gosh how she just wanted to get out of this situation!

"Can you guess wha' option B is, luv?" He moved the hand that was covering her mouth to her wavy brown hair and began to tousle it.

She needed to get away from this man, and fast!

"Leave me alone, I-I'm going back to my friends!" There was a trace of fear in her voice, but she hoped that the man wouldn't notice it. She wanted to appear strong and intimidating so that she could show him whose boss, but her attempts seemed useless. Plus, she hated the way he was playing with her as if she was his own personal Barbie doll.

"Ah, ah, ah," he shook his head at her, "I don't think so lovey, you're mine now." As he said this he brought his hand down to her waist he let go of her wrists with his other hand, and grabbed her head.

Sabrina screamed. _What the hell is he doing? _When she screamed it was not from pain, but from fear of the unknown.

She now knew that because she had screamed, he would cover her mouth again. She braced herself expecting a grubby hand to come up to her mouth once more, but to her utter shock and disgust it wasn't his hand that fell upon her mouth. Instead it was his lips! What the…? He was _kissing _her!

_Eww, eww, eww, eww! WHAT THE HELL? _Was she missing something, because she had just met this monster, now he was kissing her and talking to her as if he had known her for weeks!

She just stood there pinned against the tree in shock, as this man was practically eating her. She really didn't know how to react to him at first, she had never been kissed like that by a boy before (except for her ex-boyfriend who never really gave her a kiss because he did not like "PDA") If she was in a different situation with a different man, this might have been enjoyable. This was not exactly the way she had been planning her first kiss. She felt his tongue slide in her mouth. That was her wake up call to terms with what was happening right now.

She tried letting out another cry for help as he continued to kiss her. This was so wrong on so many levels! She was seventeen, and god knows how old this man was! He had to be at least thirty! She needed to get him away from him, and fast, before he could get too carried away with himself. So with little hesitation she used her only defense that might catch him off guard. For sure it did as she bit down as hard as she could on his slimy tongue.

He quickly pulled away from her. She actually bit him! His face was full of shock as he completely let go of her.

Even though he had freed her, she was standing up against the tree as she was surprised by her actions as well.

Adding even more shock and surprises to the night, she took her recently freed right hand and slapped the man across the face.

"How dare you kiss me!" Her voice was now stronger than ever. Her anger almost as strong as her fear. With all these different emotions running high she couldn't help the tears that rolled down her innocent face.

_Crap. _She just hit somebody! She just hit the person who was attacking her! She had never hurt a person in her entire life (well at least not physically). She didn't mean to hit him, but he was violating her. It was her right to be able to, it was her natural instinct.

She looked him in those icy eyes once more, and found surprise and anger in them. _Oh crap, maybe I shouldn't have hit him. Bad idea, bad idea. _Only now, it was too late to take back the slap. Worse of all, he was angry, most definitely angry.

Without much warning man took Sabrina by the neck, and lifted her up off of the ground. She was being strangled. She was clawing at his hand that was wrapped around her delicate neck in an attempt for him to let go so that she would be able to breathe.

He then slammed her to the cold ground, and jumped on top of her. _This man is a monster, a horrible, dangerous monster! Why is he doing this? How can he? _He let go of her neck slowly and in another quick movement grabbed her tiny wrists again so she wouldn't put up a fight. The rest of him was pinning her against the forest floor. Sabrina was now crying and she didn't care what he thought of it, she just wanted out.

"That wasn't very nice, luv," he began, "I tried bein' a gentlemen to you, but you ain't acting like a polite lil' Mary Jane. I tried being friendly, and this is how ya repay me? So we going to do this the 'ard way."

_Gentlemen? Friendly? To me? You've got to be joking!_

"Why, why a-are you doing th-this t-to me-e-e?" She yelled at him with tears choking her up. Now all she could hope was that one of her friends had heard her.

That was the most she could pray for.

He pulled out something from the inside of his coat pocket. At first she thought he was going to pull out a knife, but instead it was some item that resembled a nicely polished stick.

"Keep. Your. Voice. Down." He spoke quietly as he brought the stick thing up to her face. It looked as if her was threatening her with it. What was he going to do with it, poke her to death?

"NO!" She spat back at him in an unnaturally loud voice. "STOP! Get off of ME!" She was screaming to the top of her lungs, like she should have done in the first place. Her friends had to have heard her scream now.

The man didn't look very pleased at all.

"Luv, it be best if ya kept quiet…" He went on and placed his filthy hand over her mouth to shut her up while the other continued to point the stick at her face. The force of his body was enough to keep her pinned to the ground for good.

Sabrina looked over their tent, which was a good twenty feet away, and thought a miracle had just happened.

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw her best friend Kendal-Lynn walk out of the camping tent. _Thank god! _She had heard her. She was saved! Four vs. one, there was no way that this man with a useless stick could beat four girls who just so happened to be on their schools Varsity Volleyball team.

The man who was lying on top of Sabrina had defiantly noticed Kendal-Lynn walking out of the tent, it's as if he knew what Sabrina's next move would be.

"Now luv," he whispered into her ear, "If ya call on your friend that'll only make more trouble than necessary. 'N I suggest if you don' want to see 'er dead, it'll be smart of you ta not make an effin ruckus." He now stared at Kendal-Lynn as if trying to predict what move she was going to make next.

He turned back to the girl he was on top of as she instantly stopped struggling against him when the last words had left his mouth.

_Kill? My friends? He wouldn't! Would he? Damn it, I am so screwed! _She was so close to calling on her friends but now she thought of their safety. The last thing she wanted to see was her friends getting hurt because of her.

_If you don't want to see her dead. _Did he really mean that?

As much as Sabrina wanted to retaliate against him, she had no other choice but to obey him. Her life, and more importantly her friends' lives depended on it.

Tears were flooding down Sabrina's face as if she had sprung a leak. She was so scared. The man over her was now smirking at her. He was actually _smirking! That bastard! _She was in so much emotional and physical pain, and the more she cried it seemed like the more he enjoyed it! _This is sick! _

Confused, yes. Terrified, yes. Worried, yes. Disgusted, _hell _yes. Could this get any worse?

Sabrina continued to lay motionless on the ground. The man slowly moved his hand away from her mouth.

She had so many things to say to him, but all her mouth managed her to say was, "You are a monster." Her voice was barley audible, but he understood it very clearly.

"Why thank you, luv," he began in a hushed voice, "but if you don' mind, I like to be called Scabior."

"Scabior?"

"Yea, that's ma name and don't ya forget it…'cause apparently you tend to not remember a lot, do you luv?" He said this with a great smirk on his face.

All she wanted to do was slap him again, and look at anything but that horrible smirk. If she did end up hitting him again it would be very bad, very, very bad.

Before she was able to say another word to this _Scabior _guy, somebody else spoke instead.

"Sabrina?"

Kendal-Lynn walked around the tent. Her voice sounded extremely worried as she was moving her head all over, trying to spot her missing friend. Sabrina knew she wouldn't be able to spot her right away because she was down by the lake, forced on the snowy wet ground.

Scabior, who was still on top of her, had placed his index finger gently to her lips as to shush her.

"Sabrina? Sabrina this isn't funny! Where are you?"

Great, Kendal-Lynn was freaking out, but why wouldn't she be? It was cold, dark, and strictly speaking they weren't even supposed to be in this part of the forest.

Her friend ran back into the tent to wake up Tori and Jessa. Sabrina heard her yelling at them to get up. As much as Sabrina wanted them to find her a big part of her didn't. She knew that if they found her they would find Scabior, and if Scabior found them he might hurt them. She just didn't want to see her best friends get hurt.

Sabrina's teary brown eyes fell upon Scabior's ice cold blue one's. They pieced her body like a thousand needles had fallen into her. Worse of all, his filthy finger was still on her mouth and she had the sudden urge to bite it in hopes that somehow she could get away. Only, she knew it wouldn't turn out too well for her considering the last time she ran from him didn't turn out the way she planned.

He looked as if he was waiting for something, almost as if he _wanted _her friends to spot him on top of her.

Her attention now flooded back to Kendal-Lynn.

"She was right there a second ago!" Kendal-Lynn came out of the tent almost pointing towards the lake, as Tori and Jessa quickly followed her out.

They were all frantically looking around for her.

"What the hell is she doing? Seriously, this late at night? In this temperature?" Jessa began shouting at her friends, not out of anger but because of her worried heart.

"C'mon you guys, we've _got _to find her!" Tori spoke as her voice was trembling a little bit from the cold.

"No duh we have to find her Tori!" Jessa mocked Tori's last comment. "Yet again," Jessa directed this question to Kendal-Lynn, "what the _hell _was she doing?

"She was just going to go and brush her teeth, and…"

"You let her go out in the woods by herself? Are you crazy Kendal-Lynn? Why in the name of…"

"Ok, Jessa! No need for insulting me right now! I get it. It was stupid of me to let her go out alone."

"Way past stupid."

"Anyway, as I was saying." Kendal-Lynn flashed Jess a dirty look. "There is no freaking way it takes somebody twenty minutes to brush their teeth."

Kendal-Lynn was now pacing up and down the side of the tent attempting to calm herself down. "Ok, were not going to find her by just standing here!"

"Right," Jessa spoke, her voice a little more gentle that last, "Lets split up and look for her. She couldn't have wondered off too far, right? If any of you find her or something just yell, ok!"

Tori ran back inside the tent and brought back flashlights for each of them. "Ok you guys, lets not go out too far." She handed out the flashlights to them.

"Yea, yea. Tori, check by that lake over there." Kendal-Lynn directed her to the lake where Scabior was.

"By-by myself?" questioned Tori in a squeaky voice.

"That's kind of the whole point of 'splitting up'." Kendal-Lynn informed her.

"But it's f-freezing."

"Oh, suck it up! Our best friend is missing!" Jessa shouted at her as she went over to look behind the tent. Kendal-Lynn headed off in the opposite direction from Jessa. Tori reluctantly started heading toward the direction of Sabrina and Scabior.

_Oh no, oh no, no, no. Tori please don't come! Please don't. _Sabrina continuously pleaded in her head. Her focus was now back to Scabior, and he now had an even greater nasty smirk on his face! _Damn him! _

Scabior didn't move at all from the position he was in. He looked as if he was waiting for Sabrina's precious little friends to fall right into his trap. This man would have his fun one way or another.

Tori's short figure and dirty blonde hair were coming closer and closer into view. Her footsteps grew louder and louder until she stopped dead in her tracks.

She spotted them.

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update.  
>My computer stopped working, and I just recently got it fixed! Anyway, hope you liked Chapter 2! Chapter 3 should be out soon! :)<strong>


	3. The Encounter

**Darkness at Dawn**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**The Encounter **_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoy! Sorry it been a while! :)**

Seven feet away from where Sabrina was held against her will, Tori was standing there, mouth hung open in pure shock. All she was capable of doing at the moment was to take in what exactly was happening to her friend.

"'Ello Poppet. Is this your friend 'ere on the ground? Don' mind me callin' you Poppet do ya?" His voice was smooth as he spoke to Tori. "I'm sorry, do you want to join your friend?"

Tori looked awestruck and confused, more than she usually did anyway. It was obvious that she wasn't exactly planning to find her best friend in a situation like this one.

Sabrina moved Scabior's finger away from her mouth, he surprisingly didn't hold back. She spoke to him quietly with tears running down her cheeks, pleading. "Please, please don't hurt my friends."

Scabior let out a quick laugh at her. His face strained. "Ya know, you really do look cute when you cry."

How horrible was he? He enjoyed her pain and suffering?

The one thing Sabrina feared her best friend would do had finally come. Tori let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"GET OFF OF HER!"

To make matters worse, she jumped on top of Scabior's back. Punching, and kicking him as hard as she could in her attempts to save her friend. It was as if a small kitten was trying to attack a hungry lion. The ending wouldn't turn out so great for the kitten. She had never seen little Tori so angry…or scared…or brave! With every attempted punch, she was proud of her loyal friend for trying to defend her.

"KENDAL-LYNN, JESSA," she screamed to the top of her lungs, "HELP!"

Scabior soon had enough of this fired up teenager attacking him. He violently threw her off of him. Tori flew like a rag doll as he pinned her face down to the frosted floor next to her doomed friend.

All of Scabior's attention now was focused on Tori.

"You bloody bitch," He shouted as he stood over her small helpless figue, "That ain't right, jumpin' on me like that. 'Ows 'bout I teach ya some manners."

To Sabrina's horror, the most terrifying and disturbing thing she had ever had the misfortune to witness in her entire seventeen years had faced her. This monster pointed the stick towards Tori, who was still struggling to get back on her feet, and he said a strange word….

"Cruico!"

Sabrina sprung to her feet as she watched the most horrific thing happen to her brave friend. Tori began screaming the most frightening and deathly screams of excruciating pain.

Sabrina winced at the sound of the screams for she couldn't bare to see her best friend in this much trouble.

_What is going on? _Tori was squirming and convulsing uncontrollably in the snow. It was as if she was witnessing her best friends death. She had no idea, what the hell was going on with Tori, she only knew that it all came back to Scabior. He was making this happen! _He_ was doing this to her…only she didn't know what exactly he was doing. All she knew was that he was causing it, he was causing her best friend to suffer, and it had to stop!

"STOP IT!" Sabrina screamed. Her tears were spilling out at an uncontrollable rate.

In the distance she heard the sound of racing footsteps. Kendal-Lynn and Jessa had finally noticed the situation that was occurring by the frozen lake, and they raced towards Tori's horrific cries. When they arrived at the scene the looks on their faces were of pure terror and confusion.

"Wha-What's going…?" Kendal-Lynn cried in a small voice that was drowned by Tori's screams. Her heart nearly stopped when her eyes met the back of a stranghers head. A stranger who was not supposed to be there.

"STOP, STOP! Whatever it is m-make it s-stop!" Jessa was on the verge of breaking down.

The four best friends were clueless to why this was happening, they just knew that _he _was casing this.

Sabrina, Kendal-Lynn, and Jessa were far too frightened to get any closer to Tori or Scabior, in fear that the same might happen to them if they inched any nearer.

Finally, with many screams and shouts at this "Scabior", the man lowered the stick that caused the damage.

He bent down to talk to Tori in a smart-ass tone.

"Poppet, maybe that'll teach ya some manners to not go jumpin' on people. You bloody kid." The man stood up to watch the others who surrounded him.

Tori lay there in the snow completely shaken up, and bawling. Her friends ran toward her with tear filled eyes. Sabrina ran to comfort her friend in need, but Scabior was too quick for her, and managed to grab both of her arms to hold her still. Her back towards his front.

"Let go of me!"

Jessa was crouched down by Tori trying to get her to stop crying, while Kendal-Lynn was hugging her in an attempt to comfort her. The victim was lying down, and whimpering. Too hurt to cry any more.

"Who are you?" Kendal-Lynn spoke gently toward the monster Scabior.

"You mean to say, _what _are you!" Jessa corrected her as she gave Scabior the death stare that was full of hatred and fear.

"Sorry. I see your friend 'ere," he shook Sabrina's shoulder, "hasn't properly introduced me. Anyway, call me Scabior, my girlies."

"_What, _did you do to her?" Sabrina yelled at him as she was struggling from his inescapable grip. She felt incredibly guilty now, it was her fault that Tori had gotten hurt. If only she didn't wander off into the woods by herself! How stupid, how seriously stupid!

"Hold on a second, luv. I wan' to make sure that your happy lil' friends 'ere wont try an' do anymore idiotic moves."

He placed Sabrina toward his right side, holding a firm grip around her small waist. He held up that death stick once more.

No, no, no! He was _not_ going to hurt her other friends! He already hurt Tori, there was no way she could bare another one of her friends hurt because of her.

"DON'T! No, no more! _Please!_"

"Relax, they not going to get the Cruciatis brought up on 'em. That was only for your polite lil' friend who jumped on me. They be getting' something different, luv."

Before Sabrina could protest with him any further, long snake like black ropes came out of the stick he was holding. The ropes wrapped around Kendal-Lynn, Tori, and Jessa as the three of them ended up tied together, back to back, struggling with every breath. With another wave, a flash of red right appeared, and their struggling stopped.

"WHAT did you do to them?" She yelled at him

"Calm it. There not dead…yet, but they are stunned."

She continued to fight against his firm grip, but it was near impossible to escape. He was far too strong. So Sabrina calmed her struggling down a little.

"How-how did you…why did you…how…?" She was wondering how on earth he managed to "stun" her friends, and why he hurt Tori. What was going to happen to them?

"How did I what, luv?"

She looked him dead in the eyes again, this time not with fear, but with hatred. She didn't respond to him.

"Ha! Well looks like you've got 'lot of catchin' up to do. Mmm, but sadly there's no way I can bring back your precious memory."

The last thing Sabrina wanted to do was start a conversation with this horrible man. Only she still didn't understand what was all happening, and why was he talking about her memory. So many questions pounded through her head, just waiting to break through. How does he know her? How did he find her? Was it just a coincidence she ran into him? Was it planned? What was the fate of her and her friends? What the hell does he want?

"Wha-." She began but was interrupted by Scabior.

"If you're wonderin' 'ow I know who you are, then you might wan' ta try and remember the last time you woke up in the woods. Without any memory of how the 'ell you got there. Jus' think back to that time, luv."

The light switch finally clicked on inside her head.

_Oh my god! This man is the reason why I cannot remember anything from "The Incident". It was him! But How?_

"Did, did you-?" She began but was interrupted once more.

"Did I, did I what lovey? Oh ya mean did I erase your memory. Hmph, well it sure took you long enough to figure it out. Beginnin' to think your minds runnin' a bit slow." He chuckled at his own comment.

This didn't clear much up, in fact it just sparked even more questions to surface.

How did he manage to erase her memory? There was something about this man that defiantly wasn't normal. He was the furthest thing from normal, or sane for that matter. Sabrina just wanted answers, and she wanted them answered NOW!

"I really don't understand."

Scabior pushed her along to start walking with him toward her unconscious friends. "'Course you don't understand, luv. Wouldn't expect you to anyway." She could tell he had that smirk on his face again, "Well, looks like we've got a lot of explainin' to do."

She didn't like the tone in his voice, it was far too mocking and soft for what was going on. She also hated how he was pushing her forwards as if he owned her.

"Let me go!"

"Now luv, I really don't want ta do the same thing to you that I had to do to your friends. It would make it much less fun for the both of us."

Luckily her tears had dried up now so she didn't look too helpless in front of him, even though she was. God, she hated him. She hated him for what he was doing to her and her friends. It was so wrong!

"Luv, how bout I escort your friends and you to camp."

"Then let us go! Our tent is right there," she mentioned to the girls camping tent, "We can find our way back without _your _help."

Scabior let out this booming laugh. _Oh great he's laughing! Why is he laughing?_

"Oh lovey. You really are a crack up, you know that." He squeezed her waist into his side.

Sabrina just shook her head, great what was he going to do next?

"Luv, when I say _camp_, I don't mean _your _pathetic Muggle tent. I meant _my _camp." He brought one hand up to Sabrina's wavy brown hair that was wet from the snow, and he began to tousle it. Which made her hair much messier than it already was. She tried to move her head away from his hand, but it didn't make a difference.

"Stupid girl."

_Oh no, oh no_. This means danger, if he was going to take them all back to his camp, this was bad news. Who know what he might do to them there!

"No." She said in a small voice.

"Yes." He said, mocking her voice as he made it much higher pitched.

"Well luv. We better get a move on, the others 'ill be wondering where I went off to…an' let me tell you something. It's been a while since my men have had proper company around. It'll be a nice lil' treat for them. As it will be for me…Even though you are all dirty little Muggles." He twirled her hair in his fingers as he gave her a smirk.

_No, this cannot be happening! _

"Hold on tight, luv." He instructed her as he gripped her waist even tighter. He gracefully grabbed the snake like ropes that were binding her friends together, and without a second to look back, something had happened that would change her life forever.

The most strange and uncomfortable sensation came over her, and everything from there was a blur. She felt as if her whole body was trying to squeeze into a 5 inch tube. It was as if her whole body had left the ground, and then….BAM.

Sabrina found herself stumbling onto the cold ground. She fell, only to soon find herself being pulled back onto her feet, aggressively by Scabior.

When she looked up from Scabior's hold, there was something not right about the picture. The forest that she was now in was a completely different forest from 10 seconds ago. Sabrina's mouth gaped open with utter amazement, it was as if they just teleported!

She soon focused back onto reality when Scabior turned her quickly around so that she was face to face with him. He looked her in the eyes with those ice blue eyes, and when he looked at her, it was as if all of the remaining warmth in Sabrina's body had left her.

A giant smirk grew as he pulled her in closer to his face. "Now the real fun begins."

**A/N: Hope you liked this Chapter! Should have Chapter 4 up very soon! **


	4. No Mercy

_**Darkness at Dawn**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_**No Mercy**_

* * *

><p>Don't move, don't breathe, and don't react. This is not happening. One moment she was living a normal, fun teenage life, and the next she being held captive by this hunter. This man was planning something, something dangerous, and she was the game he was playing at.<p>

The man called Scabior continued to hold onto her long sleeved top, he seemed to be quite aggressive at the moment. Only, Sabrina didn't take notice to her kidnapper's forceful grab. Her only focus for the time being was where she was.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself under shaky breath. Her head was still a bit loopy, and her stomach still queasy from the mysterious event that had just occurred. This obviously wasn't the same place she had been standing ten seconds ago. It was a completely different forest! The trees were thicker, the snow was heavier on the ground, not to mention the temperature had to be at least 10 degrees cooler.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming." Sabrina began to repeat to herself, her voice barely audible in complete disbelief. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake up from her inescapable dream, only this dream just so happened to be her reality. How the hell did she freaking get here!

Scabior let out a small chuckle as he pulled her closer into him.

"Now luv, I'm afraid this ain't any innocent dream of your's. If anythin' you'll be experiencin' my nightmare…and your goin' to like it."

"Where are my friends?" She yelled at him, ignoring his last comment.

"Hush, luv." He placed his index finger to her parted lips. "Would it kill ya to open yer eyes? They right there." He moved his finger from her lips to the ground behind her.

Sabrina turned her face, she wasn't able to turn it too far, because of Scabior's grip, but she saw enough. Her greatest friends in the whole entire world were lying on the forest floor, tied back-to-back.

Kendal-Lynn, Tori, and Jessa laid there motionless, unconscious, and cold.

Tears began to blind Sabrina, she turned her head back toward Scabior. "Wake up my friends!" She screamed at him.

"Luv, wha' the 'ell did I say about keepin' it quiet? Besides, I don' know why ya still want them 'round. The only good of that lot is for…well, you'll find out soon enough."

"Please!" She spoke again, raising her voice a couple decibels higher than usual.

"Shut it!" he spoke aggressively back. His voice alone was enough to keep Sabrina quiet for the moment, she didn't want to find too much trouble with this guy.

He swiftly took the stick out of this jacket pocket once more.

"No, no, don't!" Whenever he brought this…whatever out, something bad had always happened.

He glared at her with those piercing blue eyes.

She spoke to him again, this time trying to keep her voice a little bit down. "What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?" More tears began to flood her innocent face, "What did I ever do to you!"

"More than you know, luv."

"What?"

"Listen, do ya wan' your friends to be conscious again or what?"

Sabrina nodded her head. She just wanted to make sure that her friends would be ok.

"But…your friends might be better off unconscious, than fully awake, luv."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Scabior let that horrible grin glide across his dirty face. He walked with a sort of swagger toward her best friends. "Filthy Muggles." He whispered underneath his voice.

There was that word again, Muggle was it? God, what does that mean?

With the wave of the stick, Kendal-Lynn, Tori, and Jessa slowly but surely awoke from their unconscious slumber.

"You guys! Are you ok?" Sabrina yelled to them from the hands of Scabior.

Her best friends didn't say much as they took in their surroundings.

"You guys!" She continued to yell.

Finally, one of her friends raised her voice. "Sabrina…what is going on?" Jessa said silently as she continued to look around.

"It was him, it was him." Sabrina began to say, "He did all of this, he…"

"Oh, oh oh, now is that true my love?" Scabior interrupted her.

"YES! IT IS!" Kendal-Lynn now fully aware of what was going on.

"Well, I never asked you, now did I girly?"

"Stop it!" Sabrina yelled at him, "Just stop it!"

"What do you want with Sabrina, what do you want with _us_?" Kendal-Lynn shouted.

"Let us go!" Jessa yelled

"HELP!" Tori cried.

Scabior defiantly looked as if he had enough of this shouting. "Merlin, will you bitches bloody shut up!"

With another wave of the stick, Tori, Kendal-Lynn, and Jessa lost their voices. They were frantically, trying to move around, trying to shout, but with no luck.

"What…did…you do?" Sabrina whispered to him in sheer disbelief.

Scabior let out a sigh. "Well, you are now involved with this, so I guess I better tell ya some things."

"Involved, involved? I never wanted to be involved! What the heck makes you think that? I don't want to-to be involved!" Tears were coming down her face, and she couldn't help it.

"You think I don't have better things to be doin'? You think that I really wan' to work with filthy, dirty blood like yourself?"

"I-I don't have dirty blood!"

"Well, in the eyes of every pure-blood witch an' wizard, ya are filth."

Witch? Wizard? Pure-blood? Is this what this guy is?

"Are you trying to tell me that…"

"You guess right, luv. I'm a wizard, that so 'ard to believe?"

Sabrina stared at the ground; she didn't want to believe this. Everything is supposed to be normal! There is supposed to be no such thing as magic. Witches, wizards, it can't be true. Yet, there was living, breathing evidence of magic right in front of her.

"If I'm filth, then why even bother with me?" she asked this quietly

"Like I said before, you 'ave something that I need."

"I want answers!"

"You'll get them, when I get mine. Now let's get a move on." He drug Sabrina along with him, he said something about taking her to "his camp," so that's where she figured she would be taken to.

"Walk!" He shouted at her friends.

Obviously, her friends didn't obey a word he just said.

"I ain't tied your feet together, now get the f'ck off the ground 'n walk!" He continued to yell at the silenced girls.

Her best friends looked petrified, absolutely petrified, but they continued to sit there, confused and scared.

Scabior muttered a strange word under his breath,

"Imperio." As he said this, her friends stood up and began walking very clumsily behind her and Scabior. They all began to walk deeper into the cold, unknown forest.

Sabrina was quite uncomfortable walking, the man behind her kept on shoving her around. Though he looked as if he enjoyed flinging her around every once in a while.

This cannot be happening! This man is doing…_magic!_ There is absolutely no logical or sane way around this.

Scabior stopped mid track, and pulled her roughly as he whispered something into her ear.

"You are not to say any word, understood. 'Less you wan' no voice like yer friends there, luv."

She wasn't going to like all of his threats that he kept on giving her. This man was terrible, from his red streak down to his black boots. Yet, there was some mystery to him(besides being a…_wizard_).

When Sabrina looked in front of her, she saw a glowing light, which was probably from a nearby fire. She would kill to be back at _her _camp, warming up her cold fingers by the fire, eating s'mores, and chatting with her best friends. Sadly, the sign of this campfire meant danger, which is not a very welcoming thing especially when she was around this guy.

As they continued to get closer to the growing light of the fire, she was able to hear voices, loud voices, voices of men. She didn't want to get any closer to the dangerous voices, she tried her very best to stop herself from walking, but Scabior kept pushing her along.

"No, no, no, please. Please!" She tried to plead with him, as for she didn't want to go anywhere near his camp. She turned her head around to her friends; they reminded her as zombies, walking along with no balance. _Stupid Scabior!_

The camp was now in full view. There were around 5 tents set up and scattered around the campfire. The tents didn't look like Sabrina's and her friends. Instead, they looked as if they were big pieces of white cloth, in the shape of a triangle. There was one small table set up, that seemed to hold pots and pans of food.

The thing that really scared her though, were the men sitting around the campfire. Most were tall, and muscular like Scabior, others were thin, and they all had dirty complexions. The men looked as if they were in their 20's or 30's. They were dressed in what looked like normal, but filthy, clothes. Some had jackets, others coats, but what interested Sabrina the most was they all wore a red band around their left arm. Scabior wore this, she wasn't sure if the red bands were just a trend for…_wizards_, a fashion statement, or for some sort of gang. She didn't know why they frightened her, they just did. Maybe if they cleaned themselves up a bit, some might not look half bad.

"Ran into a bloody Muggle, t'day." One of the men continued his conversation with the others. "Min'stry on'y 'ave me two sickles fer tha' filth. Not even a Galleon fer 'im. Swear, them Muggle's 'r bett'r off 'ead if ye ask me. Luck'ly the Mudbloods 'r still worth somethin'"

"Heard that the dark lord is gonna pass a law saying if you see a Muggle or Mudblood ya can either kill it, or let it be yer slave." Said a shorter man with black around his eyes.

"'Sides, if ya do run into them trash, better it be a lady, if ya know wha' I mean." Another said.

The group chuckled, except for one boy who looked as if he was in his early 20's. He was obviously the youngest of the group.

"Wha's wrong Hunter, don' like the women?"

More of them laughed

"I just think it'z wrong to turn in evr'y Muggle ya see. Some 're inn'cent." Said the young boy with jet black hair and pale skin.

"They ain't be innocent wh'n ya tell 'em 'bout us maigic folk."

"Bu' then when you turn them in ta the Min'stry, 'ez just a death sentence fer them…" The boy named Hunter spoke.

"An' more money fer us! I swear to bloody Merlin, Hunter, ya 'r the worst Snatcher eva. Don't know why Scabior bothers to keep ya 'round."

"I 'eard my name." Scabior walked towards the men, and they all stopped talking. Scabior was a pretty intimidating man. The men's silence didn't last long when they spotted Sabrina, and her friends being drug along by Scabior.

The men started making cat calls, and a bunch of inappropriate gestures to them.

"Scabior found us some girls! Better hurry lads, 'fore Greyback comes back 'n decides to eat 'em all." Another ignorant man said.

Scabior had a daring look on his face, "Found the lot on their way to Godric's Hallow, already confiscated their wands, bunch 'o 'alf bloods." He was lying, why was Scabior lying to the group about them. She had no clue who the hell Godric Hallow was…was it a person? Anyway, he was lying through his teeth, and she wanted to scream out that he was lying, but Scabior said to keep her mouth shut, so she wasn't going to argue right now. "But this one," he gestured to Sabrina, "stays with me." He looked into her eyes, and she was more than petrified. "But…the others you can 'ave…"

"NO!" Sabrina screamed at him.

"Oh-ho, feisty lil' 'on ya got there. She look fimil'r to ya?" One of the men added, talking to another guy.

Scabior gave her a strained look, "Wha' was that, luv?"

"I said no! Those are my friends, and-and, you aren't allowed." Her voice was shaking. She couldn't believe that she actually had the guts to stand up to Scabior.

The rest of the men thought it was comical that Sabrina was standing up to their boss.

"Say that 'gain, luv." He was being sarcastic, and his attitude was annoying to her, but Sabrina was absolutely determined to do everything in her limited power to keep her friends and herself safe.

"I said, don't touch them." Sabrina was proud of herself for her brave choice of words. She kept her eyes locked on Scabior's, she needed to sound as intimidating as possible. This man was not going to harm them! "You perverted bastard!" She shouted out of anger to him. _Oh crap, I did not just say that, _she thought to herself.

A lot of the men let out "Oo's" and snickers from Sabrina's brave move.

Sabrina hoped that Scabior wouldn't do anything too terrible from her statement. Only Scabior would have his way, he would not be disrespected, especially from what he called "filth."

Scabior tuned angry, she could see it in his eyes. Very quickly, Sabrina felt shortness of breath as a very strong hand wrapped itself around her small throat.

"I said do wateva' you wan' with the rest of the girls!" He yelled at his men, "An' make sure none of you's bother me righ' now, I be dealin' with the queen of bloody backtalk righ' 'ere, righ' now!"

Sabrina was now in a panic attack, the men around her moved quickly to her best friends. No, no, no! She tried to scream, tried to retaliate, tried to get him to stop chocking her, but it was all useless.

Scabior made a move with the stick, which was a…_wand?_

Tori, Kendal-Lynn, and Jessa were screaming again to the top of their lungs. Their voices were back, and their screams and cries were the most frightening of all.

"I wan' to make sure that you 'ear your friends get punished fer your backtalk, luv." His grip was getting tighter around her neck, he was showing no mercy, she was going to choke to death!

The other men were no doubt violating her friends, she didn't want to know what exactly was happening to them, but from the shouting, wooing, and screaming, this was not going well. She wouldn't be able to save them no matter what attempts she made.

Scabior let go of Sabrina's neck, finally letting her breathe again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground, and drug her off into largest tent.

**A/N: Ooo, what's going to happen! **

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and ratings! I really appreciate it! I hope you liked this chapter, it's a little dark, but the next chapter is going to be much, much darker. Please review, and thanks so much! Have a Happy, Spooky, Halloween!**


End file.
